Yami no Aijin
by Aura Nightfall
Summary: fic sur Yami no matsuei. n.n histoire shônen ai entre Tsuzuki et Hisoka rythmée par des aventures et des rencontres de personnages qui... ha ? spoil ? bon bah XD soyez cléments envers mon orthographe TT
1. Love prayer part1

**Love Prayer : partie 1**

_Nda : L'histoire se passe après l'épisode 13 de l'anime (et vi j'ai pas les manga :( je suivais à l'époque de Magnolia XD). Dans cette histire le point de vue est exclusivement celui d'Hisoka (bah vi c'est le plus beau alors )._

_Genre : pour la première fois dans ma vie je vais faire du shônen ai w mwahaha dooonc peu importe le nombre de chapitres il n'y aura jamais de scène sexuelle expliquée explicitement w (verra combien de chapitre elle est capable de tenir XD)mais par contre il y aura surement un one shot ensuite w écrit juste pour le lemmon. Donc voilà vous êtes prévenus, néansmoins j'essaierais de ne pas rendre ça trop gnangnan pour la bonne raison que ça m'éxaspère >->_

_Disc : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas tout ça XD tout ce qui se passe dans cette fics est purement fictif w toute ressemblance avec des lieux ou personne existants réellement ne sont bien sûr pas voulu w _

_Couples : pensée de l'auteuse comme quoi elle doit en écrire des trucs avant de commencer l'histoire Hisoka et Tsuzuki parce qu'on devrait pas se permettre d'imaginer d'autres couples dans cet anime èwé_

* * *

Elairés par la lune sang, les sous-sols en feu. Une installation complexe partait en fumée. Hisoka y avait accordé à peine un regard. Courant parmis les débris, le béton du plafond qui se décrochait et tombait en lourds blocs, il le cherchait.

Tsuzuki...

Il répétait sans relache son nom dans sa tête, il le criait aussi. Il espérait encore une réponse. Au dessus de lui se mouvait un serpent géant. Un monstre. Un shiki. Un "dieu" qui le protégait. Et qu'il avait appellé pour son suicide. Il était là. Cet homme brun aux yeux améthiste où toute passion s'était éteinte, agenouillé, il tendait les bras au feu de Tôda.

La seule chose qui aurait pu le tuer.

"Tsuzuki! Tsusuki!"

C'était à peine s'il avait tourné la tête.

"Il ne peut pas... bouger...? Viens par ici!"

Il se rematérialisa juste en face de lui et lui tendit la main. Le bâtiment partait en poussière.

"Viens allons y."

Un faible mouvement de tête. Il avait l'air si désolé.

"Tsuzuki?

- Ca ne vaut plus la peine Hisoka... j'ai vécu sufisament longtemps. Je... n'en peux plus..."

Il pleurait.

"Alors laisses m..."

Hisoka lui avait sauté au cou. Il s'était serré tout contre lui et tenait de toutes ses forces. Parce que lui aussi pleurait.

"Tu dois vivre pour moi!"

Jamais il n'aurait dit une chose pareille... avant. Mais là c'était différent. Tsuzuki voulait mourrir. Et s'il mourrait, son monde à lui s'éffondrerait. C'est tout.

"Je ne veux plus jamais être seul! Je ne me sens bien qu'ici..."

Il ressera davantage l'étreinte de ses bras sur le corps couvert d'un simple kimono. Sa seule peur en ce moment était de ne pas parvenir à le retenir, à le garder.

"Je ne me sens bien... qu'avec toi!"

Lentement, il sentait une faible pression dans son dos. Maladroitement, Tsuzuki l'étreignait à son tour.

"Je peux rester... avec toi?"

Sa voix était sans timbre. Il ne savait pas trop s'il allait rester ou pas. C'était son dernier espoir. Il ne put que hocher la tête contre son épaule. Cette fois, les bras du Shinigami le serraient pour de bon. Il entendit sa respiration se troubler, comme toujours avant que l'on verse ses premières larmes. Ensuite il y eu comme un espace de silence autour d'eux. Hisoka restait enlacé à Tsuzuki, le reste de la pièce s'éffondrant comme dans un rêve.

°

Un rêve.

Hisoka se redressa, les cheveux en bataille. Il avait encore rêvé de ce moment. Il se sentit rougir. Cela lui arrivait fréquement à présent. Aussi souvent qu'autrefois ses rêves de la nuit où Muraki l'avait assassiné. Sauf que ces souvenirs là n'étaient pas aussi déplaisants. Outre la peur de perdre son partenaire, il se souvenait avec nostalgie de ce moment où les mots avait franchi ses lèvres d'eux mêmes, exprimant clairement ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas tout le temps être ainsi. Plus que tout, il se souvenait du corps de Tsuzuki contre le sien. Quand il se réveillait de ce rêve, sa poitrine était toujours aussi chaude, comme si elle avait conservé la chaleur de cet instant. Et, comme maintenant, il plaçait ses bras en croix sur sa poitrine, comme pour garder encore un peu la trace de cette présence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse.

Alors il se levait et sans un mot allait sous la douche, pour achever de s'éveiller et pour focaliser son esprit sur autre chose.

C'est un fait, il pensait presque constament à Tsuzuki depuis cette nuit là. Mais lorsqu'il se réveillait certains matins, le besoin de le voir, de le toucher était si intense qu'il en était presque physique. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas aux alentours dans ses moments là où il lui aurait sans aucun doute sauté dessus.

Depuis combien de temps l'eau ruisselait-elle sur son corps? Il n'en savait rien. Il ferma l'arrivée d'eau et sortit après avoir enfilé un peignoir. Ceux qu'on trouvait ici, au Juu Ou Chou étaient particulièrement doux, en tout cas ceux qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Aussi ne s'habilla-t-il pas tout de suite. Comme sa chambre ne disposait pas de beaucoup de distractions, il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras au dessus de la tête, et ferma les yeux. Une minute passa. Puis une autre.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un passa la tête par l'entrebaillement.

"Hé Hisoka. Réunion dans cinq minutes dépèches toi!"

Cette voix.

"Tsuzuki!"

Il s'était assis d'un bond et contempla -car c'était plus admirer que regarder- l'homme qui venait de faire irruption. Le détail insignifiant étant qu'il se trouvait en peignoir lui revint à l'esprit.

"Imbécile! tu vois bien que je ne suis pas habillé!"

L'imbécile en question disparut presque instantanément. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ce n'était pas elles qui étaient froides mais bien son visage qui était chaud et écarlate.

"C'est pas vrai..."

Il retourna dans sa salle de bains s'asperger de l'eau sur le visage. Sa rougeur disparut et il put enfin s'habiller et sortir sans risques.

Quand il entra dans la salle, Tsuzuki, Takeshi, Watari, le directeur et les gukoshin étaient déjà présents. Il eut droit à diverses manifestations de bienveillance de leur part à tous. Il sourit. C'était vraiment... la meilleure famille qu'il n'ai jamais eu. Il prit place aux côté de Tsuzuki, ou plutôt en léger retrait derrière lui, les bras croisés à son habitude. Le projteur était installé et Watari était debout. Il mit le projecteur en marche.

"Il semblerait qu'il est apparu une abération de plus au château des chandelles, commença-t-il."

Sur l'écran commençait à défiler un petit film. On y voyait une jeune fille sortant de chez elle. Les cheveux noirs raides et assez longs, jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux étaient marron foncé, presque noirs, comme ceux de la plupart des japonais. Elle n'était pas vraiment grande, pas vraiment jolie, mais elle n'était pas non plus petite ou laide. Elle était presque une caricature de la banalité.

Je me demande pourquoi le Juu Ou Chou s'intéresse à elle.

"Cette enfant, continua Watari, doit être amenée de toute urgence à l'Emna Chou. On ne sais pas vraiment comment mais... lorsqu'elle devient proche de quelqu'un, sa durée de vie inscrite au Château des Chantelles se rétrécit brusquement."

L'écran projettait ensuite l'image de la même fille en train de rire avec un homme blond, puis quelques jours plus tard le même homme repéché d'un fleuve. Une jeune fille rousse que l'on a retrouvé la gorge tranchée, une autre amie brune qui s'était ouverte les veines. Pas moins de huit personnes que cette fille avait approché et qui avaient trouvé une mort sans délais.

"Dans chaque cas la police a conclu à un suicide. La jeune fille en question se nomme Shun-Leï, a 16 ans et serait en fragile équilibre nerveux. On n'en sait pas plus."

Le directeur prit la parole.

"Tsuzuki et Hisoka vous allez trouver cette jeune fille et tacher avant tout chose de nous apporter toutes les informations que vous pourrez. Pour l'instant nous somme incapables de prendre une décision, trop peu d'éléments son connus dans cette affaire.

C'est ainsi qu'Hisoka se retrouva à marcher dans les rues de Nagasaki en compagnie de son coéquipier. Avec un sourire, il se rapella l'affaire du vampire. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Tsuzuki. Il l'avait pris pour le meurtrier et lui avait collé un revolver dans le dos. Cette fois la mission s'annonçait plus tranquille. Ils devraient simplement trouver une fille et simpathiser avec elle. Rien de plus simple.

Arrivés devant l'immeuble où était cencées habiter leur cible, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur et trouvèrent la porte fermée. Personne ne répondit malgrès le temps qu'ils passèrent à frapper à la porte. Pourtant, Watari leur avait affirmé qu'elle "quittait rarement sa chambre et ne sortait que pour aller en cours, quand elle en était capable". Car "fragile équilibre nerveux" voulait juste dire que la demoiselle avait un sérieux penchant pour le suicide.

"Elle n'est pas à l'intérieur."

Il ne sentait aucune présence émaner de cette pièce, alors il ferma les yeux et caressa doucement le bois de la porte. Noir. Tout n'était qu'un amas de formes noires autour de lui. Une atmosphère suffocante, un mince rai de lumière qui s'était faufillé entre les volets clos. Une odeur de sang qui provenait du sol, emplissait ses narine et lui en fesait ressentir le gout sur la bouche. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Une bourrasque d'air frais et un torrent de lumière. Une joie d'enfant à l'idée de soleil et de silence.

"Le cimetière."

En effet, pensa-t-il amèrement, où d'autre pourrait aller une personne qui a vu mourrir ses amis un par un?

Ce qu'il appréciait depuis peu dans ses missions, c'est qu'elles lui offraient l'occasion de s'immerger tout entier à l'attention d'un être humain. L'espace de quelques jours, il oubliait un peu Tsuzuki, tout du moins, cette passion violente qui risquait chaque jour de le dominer. Il pouvait soutenir son regard, n'ayant que de la détermination dans les yeux. Cette faiblesse désormais cachée, il se sentait libre et beaucoup moins vulnérable.

Le jeune fille se tenait debout face à la statue d'un ange. Les deux shinigami restaient en retrait, l'observant discrètement de loin. Même à cette distance Hisoka pouvait ressentir ses émotions. Elle était totalement absorbée dans la contemplation de la statue. Lentement, elle leva ses mains pour les poser de part et d'autre du visage, ses pouces effleuraient la paupière inférieure des yeux. Elle parcourut ainsi tout le visage de l'ancienne statue. Elle se tenait devant le caveau d'une riche famille de Nagasaki. Hisoka sut, sans doute grâce à son empathie, qu'aucun de ses amis n'était enterré ici, qu'elle avait besoin de se trouver dans un cimetière pour penser à eux sereinement.

"On devrait la laisser et l'aborder quand elle rentrera chez elle, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Tsuzuki."

Mais celui-ci n'était plus à ses côtés. Paniqué, il le chercha du regard. Il avançait à la rencontre de la jeune fille.

"Bonjour mademoiselle."

Pour un premier contact le grand sourire était de mise. Même si voir un homme de 26 ans sourire comme un gamin pouvait le faire paraître un peu niais. La demoiselle en question sursauta légèrement et s'éloigna de la statue comme si on venait de la surprendre.

"Euh... oui bonjour..."

Moment de silence.

La poisse. C'est déjà foutu.

Le pire ce serait sans doute quand Tsuzuki tenterait de se rattraper.

"Euh excusez moi... mon petit frère et moi nous somme perdus..."

Il montra Hisoka du doigt, et celui ci du se montrer, les bras croisés et la mine renfrognée. La fille posa sur lui des yeux noirs et froids.

"Vous ne vous... ressemblez absolument pas."

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Hisoka. Ils étaient mal. Cette fille n'allait pas tarder à les percer à jour si cela continuait. Déjà elle reportait son regard sur Tsuzuki.

"Qui êtes vous? Que cherchez vous?

-Hein ? Aloons Mademoiselle..."

Lentement elle se retourna, et partit sans dire un mot. Hisoka rejoignit alors son partenaire.

"Je sens que tout ça ne sera pas bien simple, murmura Tsuzuki."

Il consentit d'un hochement de tête. Cette partie là serait longue.

°

Shun-Leï battait ses cartes. Son petit jeu ne la quittait plus. Ce n'était pas un vrai jeu de tarot, ces grandes cartes au illustrations de rêve peintes à l'aquarelle dont elle avait tant rêvé. Elle n'avait qu'un jeu de cartes classique de trente-trois cartes précisément. Elle s'était trouvé un petit livret bon marché qui lui expliquait la signification de chaque carte, même si les interprétation ne tournait qu'autour de quatre choses "amour, bonheur, santé, richesse". Elle était à des kilomètres du jeu divinatoire aux révélations mistérieuses et ésotériques. Elle enrageait de ne connaitre ni les arcanes ni les quatres familles de cartes. Il y avait les deniers, ancètres du trèfle qui dans son jeu représentait l'argent lui aussi, les bâtons -ça elle en ignorait l'équivalence- les épées qui devaient être les piques et... elle n'avait jamais connu la dernière famille.

Une carte s'échappa de son jeu pendant qu'elle les mélangeait, elle la ramena avec les autres sans y accorder la moindre attention.

Plus que tout, ce qui la dégoutait était l'absence d'une carte représentant la mort. Une carte qui aurait pu l'avertir de tous ces decès. Un jeu sans une carte pareille n'avait vraiment aucune utilité.

Une nouvelle carte lui glissa des mains. Elle la ramassa et la remit avec les autre d'un geste énervé.

Elle repensa aux hommes qu'elle avait croisé au cimetière. Elle repensa en particulier à sa réaction froide et hostile. Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Avant... Il lui semblait que depuis ces suicides sa vie avait commencé à dégringoler. Elle dévalait une pente fatale, sans jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Avant... -comme ça lui paraissait loin- avant elle était... -elle avait tant de mal à s'en souvenir- elle était quelqu'un de fier, de déterminé. Elle savait où elle allait et y allait sans hésiter.

Cette fois ce fut une floppée de cartes qui s'éparpilla devant ses genoux. Elle posa ce qui restait de son jeu et se pencha sur la dizaine de cartes devant elle. Trois seulement seulement étaient retournées. Tout d'abbord le roi de trèfle. Elle avait marqué toutes ses cartes de façon à en distinguer l'endroit de l'envers, celle là était à l'endroit. Le huit de carreaux droit et plus loin le dix de carreaux.

Elle se pencha un peu plus, essayant d'interpréter ce que les cartes essayaient de dire. Cela fesait trois ans qu'elle battait ce jeu à ses moments perdus. La femme qui lui avait vendu son livre d'interprétations désormais perdu lui avait dit que plus le temps passait, plus les cartes s'imprégnaient de sa conscience.

Shun-Leï n'était pas totalement dupe. Elle savait que battre son jeu puis tirer les cartes invoquait le hasard, pas le destin. Mais le destin existe-t-il réelement. Les cartes ne sont que les messagères du hasard mais, quand certains évênement se trouvent être inévitables, ne peuvent-t-elles pas alors les communiquer? Pour elle les cartes n'étaient capable de parler du présent ou d'un passé ou futur très proche, de mettre en lumière ce qui était, est ou sera capital. Et quelque part cela pouvait être une forme d'aide. En fait, la vraie raison qui avait poussé cette jeune fille de quinze ans révolus à coller son nez à ses cartes à cause du manque de lumière était qu'elle revoyait en la personne du roi de trèfle l'homme aux yeux violets qui l'avait abordée le matin même.

Ce type était quelqu'un d'important. J'aurais du le savoir rien qu'à voir la couleur de ses yeux! restons calme.

Et doucement elle murmura comme si elle se racontait une histoire à elle même.

"Le roi est debout... debout à côté des huits étoiles. Le roi est un homme brun et les huits astres sont les guides de son voyage. Non pas un voyage. Une visite. Le roi est puissant et veut protéger... quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Si je considère que la dernière est trop loin des autres pius être interprétée... elle doit just révéler le sens de la deuxième. Le sens de la visite du roi. Une... rencontre imprévue."

Elle s'éloigna des cartes et ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas confondre le mysticisme et la réalité. Ses cartes lui parlaient du passé. Elle lui parlaient de cet homme brun. Cet homme brun qui l'avait rencontrée... non c'était pour elle que la rencontre avait été imprévue... il était venu la voir... pour la protéger.

Les questions explosèrent litéralement dans sa tête. Qui était cet homme? De quoi voulait-il la protéger et le pouvait-il vraiment? Son histoire de frères perdus était pitoyable mais n'étais ce pas juste un détraqué? Pouvait elle croire quelques bouts de cartons tombées au hasard devant elle?

Elle rassembla ses cartes, les mélangea de nouveau puis coupa le jeu. De la main gauche, comme toujours quand elle tentait de tirer les cartes.

°

Les deux partenaires avaient reçu un rapport des Gukoshin. Un autre groupe de l'Enma Chou était allé interroger ses parents et les résultats de l'enquète avaient été communiqués à Tsuzuki et Hisoka. Ce dernier se demandait pourquoi Tsuzuki tenait à lui faire la lecture de la lettre. Il pouvait très bien le faire lui même.

Encore un des mystères de ce monde, pensa-t-il avaec une pointe de résignation

"Shun-Leï à quitté sa maison dès le deuxième des suicides. Elle est partie sans laisser d'adresse, ses parents pensent à une fugue. Ils ne sont pas au courant que les autres morts avaient également un lien avec elle. Selon eux leur fille avait beaucoup de force de caractère, ses amis respiraient la santé, bref ils ne comprennent pas."

Il y eu un faible changement sur le visage de Tsuzuki. Rien qu'un léger froncement de sourcils, mais Hisoka le remarque aussitôt. Il en avait presque honte mais il notait chaque changement chez son partenaire car il ne le quittait jamais des yeux. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas... pourvu qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, finit-il par demander, il y a quelque chose d'anormal?"

Il ne répondit pas tout suite.

"Et bien... ses parents auraient fait une vague allusion à ses problèmes de vue. Une note jointe de Watari explique qu'il a examiné tous les dossiers médicaux de cette fille et déclare que sa vue est néanmoins excellente."

Les deux hommes se regardèrent.

"Je crois qu'une visite s'impose, fini par déclarer Tsuzuki, un sourire aux lèvres.

-On coirait presque que tu es heureux de la revoir...

-Oui! Pas toi?

-..."

Ils s'étaient pris une belle claque tous les deux, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi revoir cette fille le rendait si joyeux. Ce n'était qu'une fille banale qui en plus que ça n'avait que des ennuis, et leur en causait par la même occasion.

°

Les neufs cartes formaient un demi-cercle autour d'elle. Sous chacune d'entre elle se trouvat une carte secondaire dont le but n'était que d'éclairer le sens de celles qui allaient "parler".

Les trois à sa gauche parleraient du passé, les trois en face d'elle symbolisaient le présent, les trois à sa droite enfin lui donneraient un entrevu du futur. Les trois premières cartes étaient le sept de trèfle, le neuf de coeur et le neuf de piques, respectivement droite, renversée et droite. Ce qui donnait grosso-modo, la pensée d'une personne brune, une deception et des inquiétudes. Les trois cartes avaient un lien évident. leur sens approfondit était qu'une personne brune avait pour but de la protéger. Cette même personne a rencontré un obstacle dans sa mission et s'inquiète à son sujet. Magnifique. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression que les carte se foutaient d'elle.

Les trois suivantes étaient le roi de trèfle, le valet de coeur, le neuf de carreau, toutes renversées. Il s'agissait des deux hommes qu'elle avait rencontré ce matin. Un pique était sous leur carte. Elle ferma les yeux, enervée. Le sens lui échappait. Cela voudrait dire qu'il étiaent trop absorbés par leur soucis, qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur eux? Ce n'était pas l'inverse de ce qu'elles avaient dit tout à l'heure? Elle regarda fixement de huit de pique qui était glissé sous le roi. Elle se souvenait que ces deux cartes ensembles voulaient dire autre chose. Qu'est ce que... la carte représentant une personne... pouvait signifier... accouplée à la carte qui symbolisait les pleurs. Non il ne pleurait pas... on pleure que quand on est triste ou... blessé.

Ce fut comme si ce dernier mot s'était allumé tel un néon rouge et s'était mis à clignoter dans sa tête. Danger, danger, danger, danger...

Les deux hommes étaient blessés. La dernière carte signifiait un obstacle. Le pique qui une fois de plus se trouvait sous elle indiquait...

"Un incident..."

Sans se préoccuper des trois dernières cartes, elle se leva d'un bond, attrappa son manteau qu'elle avait jeté derrière la porte et sortit en un formidable courant d'air.

Les trois cartes qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire étaient à présent mélangées avec les autres.

°

"Tu peux le dire si tu t'es perdu tu sais...

-Je ne suis pas perdu voyons °

-Pourquoi tu regarde autour de toi avec un air de chien battu?

-... ""XD non pas du tout...

-En tout cas on est perdus.

- Voui TT-TT

-Super... maintenant c'est toi qui me suis."

Enfin... comment s'en sortir sans demander à quelqu'un? Avec cette... chance extraordinaire qui incombait aux Dieux de la mort, la rue était déserte. Shun-Leï fit irruption sur le trottoir d'en face. Elle les vit et sembla se diriger vers eux. Ils ne devaient pas être si loin de son appartement en fin de compte. Elle s'arrêta sur le trottoir opposé, juste en face d'eux. Les shinigami n'osaient pas bouger de peur de la mettre en fuite. Elle était essouflée et semblait effrayée par quelque chose. Elle se pencha en avant pour reprendre son souffle. Hisoka hésitait à se concerter avec son partenaire. Soudain la jeune fille se redressa et cria.

"ATTENTION!"

Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de cet... avertissement. Ils étaient dans une rue complètement déserte après tout. Un énorme bruit derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il eu à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir un bâtiment qui s'éfondrait.

"Hisoka!"

Tsuzuki l'avait appelé. Il s'arracha à la contemplation de l'immeuble qui tombait pour voir Shun-Leï qui courrait pour les rejoindre. Une voiture avait surgi de nulle part et allait la percuter. Il amorça un mouvement pour aller la sauver, mais Tsuzuki le plaqua à terre sous son corps et la seconde suivante le mur s'abattait sur eux.

Quand Hisoka reprit conaissance, aucun secours n'était arrivé sur les lieux. La rue était toujours aussi déserte. Il se dégagea péniblement. Il avait un peu mal à la nuque, le reste de ses blessures semblait avoir déjà cicatrisé. Rien de bien grave. Tsuzuki qui s'était pris le bloc de béton de plein fouet dans le dos était toujours évanoui. Il préféra ne pas le sortir des décombre, ayant peur de réveiller une douleur dans sa colonne vertébralle. Il hésita, puis tendit une main un peu tremblante pour remettre en place les mèches de son partenaire. Il se leva en se traitant d'idiot et se tourna pour s'occuper de la jeune fille. Elle gisait au bord du trotoir. Il n'y avait pas énormément de sang et apparement elle était toujours consciente. Il allait devoir... s'occuper d'elle? Il décrocha son portable et apela une ambulance, car il avaient interdiction de recourir au Juu Ou Chou durant cette enquète. De plus la vie de la jeune fille ne semblait pas en danger, elle ne devait avoir que quelques fractures tout au plus. Elle avait du essayer d'éviter la voiture. Ce qui ennuyait Hisoka c'est qu'il était incapable de dire où ils se trouvaient, sans ça, ce ne serait pas facile pour l'ambulance de les retrouver.

"Dôro... no unmei..."

Elle tourna difficilement tête vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

"C'est vraiment... ironique non1?"

Il tenta à son tour un sourire malgrès la situation.

"Oui..."

Il racrocha. On lui avait dit "surtout parlez lui, ne la laissez pas perdre conscience". Il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres roses pales qui tremblaient. Apparement elle nageait en plein délire il n'aurait pas grand chose à faire. Il grimaça quand elle lui agripa le bras. Elle n'était pas en état de se rendre compte qu'elle lui fesait mal. Elle remuait les lèvres et réussit enfin à parler.

"Elles m'ont... beaucoup parlé de vous vous savez... de vous... deux..."

Elle gémit de douleur. Le jeune shinigami s'était subitement interressé à ce qu'elle disait. On lui avait parlé d'eux? Mais qui? Que savait-elle au juste?

"Continuez à parler mademoiselle... qui vous a parlé?"

Elle ignora sa question, continuant son monologue entrecoupé de silence douloureux, tout en se raccrochant désespérément à Hisoka.

" Tout ce temps... j'ai eu si peur... si peur... mais maintenant... maintenant vous êtes là... vous me protègerez... elles ont dit... elles ont dit que vous... me... protègeriez..."

L'étreinte se relacha et ses lèvres cessèrent de trembler. Elle venait de s'évanouir.

Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant? Est ce que ses blessures sont si légères? Est ce que c'était juste un délire tout ça?

Essayant de remettre ses question à plus tard, il tenta de la mettre dans cette position ou on était censé mettre les blessés en attendant les secours. Voyons... c'était sur le dos... ou sur le côté... et ce bras là il en fesait quoi? Un bruit déboulement derrière lui lui indiqua que Tsuzuki s'était relevé. D'un coup, il s'énervait un peu moins à faire des noeuds avec les bras et jambes de la jeune fille, se répétant qu'il ne devait surtout pas se retourner. Son partenaire s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa un main sur la sienne. Surtout ne rougis pas.

"Laisses Hisoka je m'en occupe."

Il devait bien avouer que... pour une fois ça le soulageait. Pendant le laps de temps qui précéda l'arrivée de l'ambulance, il mit Tsuziki au courant des paroles de leur "protégée". Celui ci semblait pensif, voir étonné mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

D'un commun accord il décidèrent de visiter l'appartement de Shun-Leï, car après tout ils étaient bien là pour en apprendre plus. Ils usèrent de leurs pouvoir de non-morts pour entrer à l'intérieur sans forcer la porte d'entrée. La première chose que l'on remarquait dans l'apaartement c'est qu'il était noir. Le deuxième point sensible fut soulevé par Tsuzuki.

"Ca sent le renfermé " "

Et enfin l'endroit était bordélique au plus haut point. Ne possédant pas encore de vision nocturne, il tatonnèrent sur les murs jusqu'à trouver un interrupteurs, marchant le moins possible de peur d'écraser un indice potentiel et hypothéthique. Après quelques clignotement, de la lumière blanche et crue jaillit d'une ampoulé denudée. Et en fait, heureusement qu'il n'avaient pas trop bougé.

L'entrée était une petite pièce carrée avec une table mise dans un coin qui donnait sur la chambre et sur la cuisine. Il y avait tout d'abbord des cartes étallées par terre et quelques vêtements. La pièce était entièrement noire, murs, plancher et plafond, exactement comme ce qu'il pouvait voir de la chambre. Quelques taches sombre luisaient sur le sol terne. Comme disait Tsuzuki ça sentait le renfermé ici. Et l'air avait gardé une empreinte, comme une trace de pas dans la boue. Ce que le jeune empathe ressentait était l'amertume, le ressentiment, la tristesse et le desespoir. Toutefois, ces sentiments était bien vagues face à la terreur intense que cet endroit insinuait en lui. Il risqua quelques pas en direction de la cuisine. Tous les tiroirs et placards étaient ouverts et tout ce que la maison pouvait contenir comme couverts était répandus sur le sol. Quelques couteaux étaient même plantés dans le platre nu du mur. Le cuisine était la seule pièce aux murs blanc, mais l'humidité et la manque de lumière fesaient que cette blancheur était plus pervertie que rassurante.

"Hisoka..."

Tsuzuki qui était allé vers la chambre se tenait dans l'espace de la porte. Celle ci avait été arrachée avec les gonds et reposait par terre dans la chambre. L'armoire de bois sombre était béante et vide, tous les vêtements étaient par terre et la plupart étaient déchirés et immettables. La couverture trainait par terre, des éclats de miroir jonchaient une moitié de la pièce tandis que ledit mirroir était accroché de travers sur le mur et n'était plus qu'une cadre vide et lacéré comme si on avait joué au lancer de couteaux dessus. Partout il y avait les mêmes petites taches sombres dont émanaient un odeur de sang plus ou moins ténue. Mais ce que Tsuzuki voulait lui montrer était dans un coin, la seule chose qui n'avait pas été "profanée". C'était une petite table de chevet soigneusement recouverte d'un drap de velours noir. Il y avait dessus deux bougies blanches, un encensoir réuni autour d'un pentacle en bronze. La cire avait coulé à ne nombreux endroits, comme si les bougies étaient les seules choses qu'on avait pris la peine de redresser. En allant voir de plus près le petit encensoir, Hisoka se rendit compte que vu la poussière qui y était accumulé il n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps.

" Ca n'a aucun sens, murmura-t-il."

La chambre communiquait avec la salle de bains mais il ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir, la devinant aussi dévastée que le reste. C'était simple au premier coup d'oeil cet endroit n'était pas habité. Les deux shinigami inspectèrent l'endroit sinistre plus en détail. Ainsi Tsuzuki découvrit dans une corbeille des couvertures de livres dont toutes les pages avaient été arrachées, Hisoka lui trouva dans une armoire fermée à clef une petite poupée de porcelaine aux grand yeux bleu. Naturellement tous les volets de la maison étaient fermés. Seul un petit rai de lumière passait entre ceux de la chambre à coucher.

Revenu dans la salle d'entrée, malade de la peur que lui inspirait directement l'endroit et du dégout qu'il ressentait également, il se baissa et entreprit de rassembler les cartes. C'était à prévoir, à peine en eut-il touché une qu'il se fit submerger par toute une foule de réminiscences. Il inspira à fond puis ouvrit son esprit. Il voulait comprendre.

Au bout de quelque seconde il se releva.

"Tsuzuki!

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

-Ho oui... Shun-Leï n'est pas en sécurité à l'hopital on doit y aller!"

°

Tous deux avaient courru de toutes leurs force pour arriver à l'hopital.

"Veuillez m'excuser mais ce n'est plus l'heure des visites.

-Nous cherchons une jeune fille qui a été emmenée aux urgences dans l'après-midi. S'il vous plait, c'est très urgent, ça ne peut pas attendre."

C'était bien Tsuzuki que de chercher à discuter. Mais ils n'avaient pas tout leur temps et de plus l'infirmière en garde ne se montrait pas très coopérante.

"Elle est en salle de repos vous feriez bien de la laisser récupérer.

- Par où sont...

-On a pas le temps! Suis moi!"

Il se remit à courrir et entendait derrière Tsuzuki en faire de même. Il laissa son partenaire le rattrapper.

"Comment on la trouvera?

-C'est simple on suit le bruit."

Pour le reste, Hisoka avait pris soin de prendre le couloir où il était indiqué en gros caractères "urgence" la salle de repos ne devait pas être loin. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte d'où provenaient des sons métaliques. Ils entrèrent immédiatement. La blessée dormait sereine sur un lit, sans doute sous l'effet de puissants narcotiques. Dans la pénombre un éclat luisait. Non plusieurs. Hisoka alluma la lumière. Des couteaux, des scalpels dansaient dans les airs, flottaient autour du corps inconscient. Puis la lumière clignota et s'éteignit.

"C'est le genre de choses qui se passait chez elle?

-Oui sans doute, répondit l'empathe, ça devait même être sûrement pire."

Tous ces charmants objets coupant virent voleter dans leur direction. Tsuzuki sortit aussitôt un fûda et tout le materiel tomba sur le sol en grand bruit cliquant. Hisoka soupira mais ne fit de remarque sur la discretion. Il se pencha quand même pour tout ramasser et poser sur la table. Ce contact avec le metal froid et coupant, cette odeur asceptisée le mettait mal à l'aise. Ces chambres d'hôpital lui évoquaient des tombeaux carrelés et impersonnels. Il chercha son partenaire du regard pour se rassurer. Celui ci était en train de disseminer partout dans la pièce cinq fûda, disposé en pentagramme ayant pour centre le lit de la jeune fille. Puis il se tourna vers Hisoka avec un sourire.

"Maintenant elle ne craint plus rien tant qu'elle reste dans cette pièce."

Il eut un gémissement étouffé. Tous deux se retournèrent vers Shun-Leï. Elle s'agitait, semblant luter contre son sommeil imposer par les pillules. Les deux Shinigami se raprochèrent, retenant leur souffle. La jeune fille s'agitait de plus en plus, semblant se battre contre ses draps blancs. Elle finit par se réveiller, ouvrant grands les yeux et haletant comme sortant d'un cauchemard. Hisoka fut instantanément à côté d'elle et lui pressa doucement la main pour lui signifier sa présence.

"Calmes toi.. surtout n'essaies pes de te lever."

Elle ne tenta pas de se redresser. Elle tourna vers lui un regard affolé et il doutait qu'elle se souvienne qui il était.

"La poupée..."

Il était mal à l'aise. Ce n'était jamais agréable de voir quelqu'un délirer, mais de plus cette fille serrait à présent sa main si fort qu'elle lui imposait ses sentiment. Son angoisse tellement puissante qu'elle le sciait en deux au niveau du ventre. Il tomba à genoux à côté du lit, tel un parent éploré.

"Elle est enfermée? Est ce qu'elle bien enfermée? Elle ne... sortira pas... cette nuit... elle ...e... "

Ses paupières retombaient toutes seules. Pourtant elle lutait pour rester éveiller, se raccrochant à sa peur et à la main d'Hisoka. Bien que celui ci ai le souffle coupé par l'intensité de cette émotion, il réussi à articuler.

"Oui elle est... bien enfermée..."

C'était faux. Mais si il fallait ça pour la rassurer, et surtout pour qu'elle le lache, il était près à adire n'importe quoi. Les lèvres de la blessée remuèrent mais elle se rendormit avant qu'aucun son ne les franchissent.

Tsuzuki s'approchait derrière lui.

"Elle s'est rendormie."

C'était idiot et inutile de dire ça. Hisoka avait ramené sa main contre lui et la regardait avec de grands yeux.

"Elle dort maintenant."

Il répétait ça pour bien s'en convaincre. C'était fini maintenant. Il n'avait à avoir peur puisque ce n'était pas "sa" peur. C'était fini.

Les fûda placés sur le mur et su le sol s'étaient rendu invisible. Personne ne les enlèverait. Ils pouvaient partir tranquilles.

°

De retour dans son apartement, au Juu ou chou, Hisoka partit directement dans sa chambre, laissant à Tsuzuki la paperasse et le soin de préciser que ses barrières mentales avaient été rudement éprouvées au cours de cette mission. Ce n'était pas son genre de laisser Tsuzuki faire son rapport seul avec le vieu Konoe. Il soupira, adossé à la porte de se chambre. Une douche. Il fallait qu'il se deleste de tous ces résidus de sentiments qui perduraient en lui et qui ne lui apartenaient pas. Une fois dans la salle de bains il fit couler de l'eau pour un bain. Plus il pensait à cette eau brûlante dans laquelle il allait s'enfoncer, plus il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. En attendant il s'allongea sur son lit, et s'abandona à penser à sa mission. Il avait découvert en touchant les cartes que cette file était la cible de démons mineurs. En général ceux ci était quasi innofensifs mais ils semblaient s'être réunnis pour s'acharner sur elle. Pourquoi? Et cette poupée pourquoi en avait-elle peur?

Bon je devrais au contrainre me détendre mais... c'est ça ou penser à l'autre abruti. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment? Il en a finit avec le compte rendu? Il est rentré directement chez lui? Est ce qu'il... pense à moi ?... ... ...

Il se releva brusquement, partagé entre l'idée d'aller se taper la tête contre un mur et aller voir où son eau en était. Il n'avait amorcé un mouvement que quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

"Entrez... ?"

Tsuzuki se tenait dans la porte d'entrée. Hisoka lui, fesait un effort pour se maitriser. Ne pas rougir, ne pas sourire. La douce euphorie qui s'était emparé de lui au moment ou l'homme brun était rentré refluait lentement. Il présent il se sentait aussi froid qu'un glaçon. Il était furieux contre lui même de refouler automatiquement ses sentiments. Il lança un regard furieux à Tsuzuki, bien qu'il ne lui soit pas destiné, et sa voix était un peu trop agressive à son goût lorsqu'il prit la parole.

"Quoi? qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Euh rien je voulais... te dire que j'avais terminé avec le rapport et voir comment tu allais... c'est tout...

-J'aurais un raison d'aller mal?

-Euh non mais... comme tu es empathe peut être que...

-Tu sous entends que je suis quelqu'un de fragile qui ne peut rien supporter!"

Il avait presque crié. Et quelque part dans sa tête il se suppliait de se taire. Pourquoi il disait des choses aussi blessantes à "lui"? Il sentit quelque chose de froid vers son coeur en voyant le visage de Tsuzuki se décomposer. Moment de silence.

"Je... excuses moi Hisoka..."

Et voilà. Il allait partir. Non il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose. Il n'allait pas partir comme ça.

"Non c'est..."

Temps d'arrêt. Maintenant qu'il était partit, se taire n'aurait aucun sens.

"C'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un gosse. T'as pas à t'excuser."

Le visage du Shinigami c'étira en un grand sourire ravi.

Il en fait pas un peu trop ."? Bah...

Voir son gamin de partenaire sourire lui donnait envie de sourire lui aussi. Et même si ses muscles ne suivaient pas sa pensée, il y avait cette douce chaleur dans sa poitrine... comme si son coeur riait.

"Ca te dirait de manger au restaurant ce soir?"

Léger sursaut de la part d'Hisoka. Il regarda fixement son partenaire avec un air incrédule.

Quoi? C'est quoi cette invitation soudaine lààààààà? non ça doit juste être parce que je suis tendu et qu'il cherche un moyen pour que je me détende et qu'il ne s'en prenne pas plein la tronche pour rien. Oui c'est sûrement ça. Pas-de-quoi-paniquer.

Ce fut d'un ton passablement enthousiate qu'il répondit.

"Au restaurant? Avec toi? Dans un de tes endroit à sucreries? Là ou le personnel te connais sur le bout des doigts et te propose n'importe quoi à manger que tu acceptes aussitôt?... oui je viens..."

Il ne semblait s'être formalisé de son ton glacial et avait surtout retenu l'idée qu'il avait acceptée. Hisoka fit une tentative. Ce qu'il était maladroit pour ce genre de chose.

"Hisoka?

-Mmm ?

-J'entend de l'eau qui coule... est ce que...

-Ha oui j'avais prévu de prendre un bain... je te retrouve au restaurant?

-Un bain?"

Pourquoi répétait-il ce mot avec cet air si... si... c'était quoi cet air d'ailleurs?

Il se dépécha de raconpagner son partnaire jusqu'à la porte puis se précipita dans la salle de bain pour arrêter l'eau. Il tira le verrou et laissa glisser ses vêtements par terre. A chaque fois, il passait de longues minutes à inspecter son corps, sa peau blanche, dans l'espoir de déceler un changement. Et chaque fois il se glissait dans l'eau avec l'amertume de s'être rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas changé, pas grandi. Bloqué pour toujours dans son corps d'adolescent. Pris entre entre deux ages. Un corps imparfait. Est ce que... Tsuzuki aurait une chance de l'aimer avec ce corps? Il ne supporterait pas qu'il se moque de lui, qu'il le traite en petit garçon.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau chaude et pensa avec une douce angoisse au dîner de ce soir. Un petit sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

* * *

1 Dôro no unmei signifie "rue de la destinée" si je ne me suis pas plantée dans ma traduc "

Voila enfin fini le premier chapitre. J'ai mit du temps " j'ai fini par changer mes horaires d'écriture. Hé vi finallement 22h 23h ça fait pas longtemps pour écrire (par contre niveau inspiration ça booste XD). Donc j'espèèèèèèère (j'ose espérer XD) que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre - que vous avez pas remarqué un million de faute qui feraient mourrir l'auteuse de honte TT et que vous serez là pour le prochains chapitre. Un peu d'utopie ça fait du bien de temps à autre enjoy XD


	2. Love prayer part2

**Love prayer part 2**

Désolée pour l'attente 3 Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des rewiews je crois que j'aurais fini par oublier cette fic sinon. Je ressort le chapitre deux d'un vieux tirroir XD il est écrit depuis desm ois mais je ne l'avais pas mis en ligne puisque je ne le jugeais pas fini - bon ça vous fera un petit chapitre à lire en attendant le prochain (promis je mettrais moins de temps ").

* * *

L'eau était tiède quand Hisoka quitta le bain. Il se sentait magnifiquement serein, comme si tout ce qui était sale à l'intérieur de son âme avait été drainé par l'eau chaude et l'avait à la longue refroidie. C'était une illusion mais que serait la vie des hommes sans quelques chimères pour les bercer et les rassurer. Car tout empathe immortel qu'il était, il en demeurait humain.

Un garçon de seize ans qui allait bientôt avoir un rendez vous avec l'homme qu'il aime qui plus est. Assis en peignoir sur son lit, il réflechissait. Devait-il faire un effort quelconque de tenue? Non bien sûr ce n'était pas un rencard non plus. Juste un dîner s'aparentant au dîner d'affaire, ou au pire à un dîner entre amis. Oui il s'habillerais ni plus ni moins que comme d'habitude. Chemise blanche, jean et veste de jean, il sortit dehors.

Poisse -- il pleut.

Il courru tout le long du chemin, non pas qu'il était pressé mais cette douche tiède n'était pas la bienvenue quand on sortait d'un bain bouillant. Il retrouva sans peine le restaurant où Tsuzuki l'attendait. L'heure était avancée mais le soir se couchait à peine, aussi n'eut-il pas l'impression d'être en retard ou autre. La première chose qu'il fit en entrant... fut de ressortir aussitôt. Mais à QUOI avait pensé Tsuzuki? L'intérieur du restaurant l'effrayait à moitié. Lumière tamisée, musique douce en fond... des tables séparée par des panneaux de papier de riz pour préserver l'intimité des couples qui étaient là.

La question était est ce que son débile de partenaire avait fait ça intentionnelement ou non? Hésitant sur le seuil à entrer, il vit un homme brun arriver droit sur lui.

"Tsuzuki! C'est quoi ce délire?

-Ha oui gomen " je comprend que tu sois géné. Apparement une soirée à thème était organisée ce soir. les serveuse m'on prise en pitié en me voyant attendre si longtemps.

-Si longtemps?

-...

-?

-Non laisses c'est pas grave "

Il eut comme l'impression d'avoir... gaffé. D'habitude ce n'était pas lui qui commettait des erreurs. Il haussa les épaules et son air indiférent était très convaincant sans qu'il la sache.

Tsuzuki l'amena à une table. Aussitôt deux serveuses habillées de roses se jetèrent sur eux pour prendre leur commande.

"Mr Tsuzukiiiiiii! Votre petite amie est enfin..."

Petit coup d'oeil de la serveuse qui fni par détailler Hisoka de la tête aux pieds. Vu l'air étonné et géné qu'elle prenait, elle avait déduit qu'il était un garçon.

"Mr Tsuzuki " je ne savait pas que vous étiez de CE genre... je veux dire... je n'ai rien contre ça... non c'est juste... " etto c'est dommage..."

La pauvre ne s'en sortait pas. Hisoka se sentait agacé qu'on le prenne pour le petit ami de cet énergumène, d'autant plus que ce qui l'énervait se trouvait être le fait que ce n'était justement pas le cas.

"C'est vrai Mr Tsuzuki, renchérit sa collègue, vous étiez très populaire auprès des femmes de services. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas moi je vous aime quand même

-Ha D merci! J'ai le droit à des réductions?

-Vous voulez rire?"

Le shinigami brun s'enfonca dans son siège passablement déçu. Hisoka fut surpris de ne voir aucun plat sur la table encore.

"Tu n'a rien commandé en attendant? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

-Ha? "D mais je t'attendait voyons Hisoka.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'a sauté dessus dès mon entrée ici.

-Voui -

-... Bon allez commande avant de faire une syncope."

Ce furent à peu près les derniers mots qu'ils s'échangèrent et mangèrent en silence, ne pouvant pas parler travail dans un endroit pareil. Les mêmes serveuses revenaient les servir et Hisoka les voyait régulièrement passer devant leur table en glissant une oeuillade passablement discrète. Il sentait confusément qu'elle s'inquiétaient à leur sujet. Peut être étaient-ils trop froids l'un envers l'autre pour être considérés comme un couple. Mais ils n'étaient pas un couple justement. Il acheva de relever ses barrières mentales et macha d'un air contrarié. A ce moment précis une serveuse surgit.

"Alors tout se passe comme vous le souhaitez messieurs? Vous désirez du saké?

-Oui moi je veux bien mais pour le petit ammenez plutôt un soda."

Le petit en question s'étouffa en avalant un bouchée de travers. Il l'avait appelé "petit". Quoi c'était en référence à la fois où il s'était ennivré avec un demi-verre d'alcool? Il frappa sur la table.

"Tsuzuki!! Ne décides pas pour moi!! (il se tourna vers la serveuse :) Je prendrais aussi du sake mademoiselle."

Il se rassit l'air renfrogné. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite en gamin. Même si boire de l'alcool n'était une preuve de rien.

... Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré?

La serveuse revint avec deux verres et une bouteille. Tsuzuki la pris presque aussitôt pour se servir un verre et la garda de son côté de la table, signifiant à Hisoka qu'il avait nullement l'intention de le servir. Il le prenait donc pour quelqu'un de si irresponsable? Il hésitait entre se mettre hors de lui ou dialoguer plus ou moins calmement.

"Tu me prend pour un gamin?"

Temps d'arrêt de Tsuzuki qui n'avais pas pu ignorer la colère contenue dans ces paroles.

"Même si tout le monde juqu'au jugement doit me traiter en enfant toi... toi au moins tu pourrais...

-Hisoka... ne te mets pas dans ces états parce que je te refuse un verre...

-Ca n'a rien à voir! C'est parce que..."

Il manquait d'arguments. Il se rassit avec un air renfrogné et dit plus bas.

"Toi qui est cencé être mon coéquipier tu dois me connaître un peu plus que tous ces gens..."

Son vis-à-vis hocha lentement la tête.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris Hisoka tu me compte parmis tes amis intimes

-I...idiot! Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça! D'ailleurs qui...

-Excusez moi messieurs vous prendrez un dessert?"

Coupé net par une intervention maligne de serveuse, il abandonna et se assit, vu que son partenaire s'était totalement désintéressé de leur conversation pour commander à peu près l'ensemble de la carte des dessert.

"Et toi Hisoka tu prends quoi?

-Moi? Euh... des manju s'il vous plait.

-Manju? Euh et bien... c'est d'accord "" il n'y a pas de problème monsieur je vous aporte votre commande tout de suite."

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le personnel du restaurant mijotait quelque chose. Plus que le dessert et il serait hors de danger. Et puis il ne risquait rien avec des manju. Il regarda son assiette, décider à ne pas continuer sa dispute avec Tsuzuki. La serveuse revint presque immédiatement avec des gâteaux verdâtres et ovales.

"Voilà monsieur bon appétit. Monsieur Tsuzuki?

-Oui?

-Votre commande arrive on est en train de tout mettre sur un chariot pour vous l'ammener.

-Vous avez toujours été extrémement bien organisée Mako-san

-Merci vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites."

Si Hisoka devait devenir sourd ça aurait été à ce moment. Il mangea son dessert en regardant ailleurs et ne prêta plus attention aux adultes qui échangeaient des politesses qui cachaient les éléments d'une drague réservée. Il commençait à se demander si l'élu de son coeur ne l'avait pas ammené ici uniquement pour étaler son succès avec la gent femminine. Même si c'était loin d'être ses intentions... c'était quand même frustrant. Il attrapa un manju et le mangea en se concentrant sur la table d'à côté.

Tiens? Normalement les manju ne sont pas fourrés. C'est... liquide et chaud...

Ignorant tout de cette substance inconue qui lui apportait un peu de chaleur, il eu tôt fait de finir son plat. Ceux de Tsuzuki arrivaient à peine qu'il sentait la tête lui tourner.

"Mmmh... je me lève j'ai besoin de prendre l'air..."

Il se leva, oscilla sur ses jambes et retomba sur la chaise. Il tourna la tête pour voir Tsuziki à côté de lui. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il parlait mais Hisoka n'entendait rien. Il se sentait agréablement chaud, même si ses joues et son front le brûlaient et qu'il voyait un peu flou. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu connaissance cette fois. Son partenaire lui parlait toujours et lui n'entendait toujours rien. Il détailla alors le visage proche de lui. Ces yeux améthiste qu'il ne pouvait plus lacher du regard... ses cils bruns... Il se sentit lentement glisser. Comme si son esprit dévalait une pente qui l'emmenait dans un espace blanc et cotonneux. Il ne sentit rien quand il tomba de sa chaise.

Hisoka ouvrit difficilement les yeux. C'était toujours aussi brumeux et il avait un peu mal aux tempes. Tsuzuki était à côté de lui. Cette fois il l'entendait parler.

"Tu es incroyable. Tu arrives à être ivre sans avoir bu d'alcool."

Ce n'était pas un ton de reproche, on dirait même qu'il était amusé. Il s'assit sur le lit pour regarder le jeune shinigami, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je t'ai porté jusqu'à chez toi "

Hisoka aurait bien répondu mais aucun de ses membres ne semblait répondre. En plus de ça son partenaire avait du s'en rendre compte car son sourire s'élargit. Il commançait à s'interroger pourquoi il était si heureux de le voir immobile.

"Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu te tais."

Même s'il ne pouvait ni frapper Tsuzuki ni l'insulter, il se sentit quand même rougir. Il réussit simplement à froncer les sourcils ce qui sembla amuser plus encore son partenaire. Celui ci s'était penché et avait collé son front contre le sien. Hisoka gardait les yeux grands ouverts et arrêta de respirer. Il était près... très près même... et lui était complètement ivre. Il sentait les mèches de Tsuzuki sur son front et son visage était si proche. Il aurait voulut pouvoir lever un bras pour caresser ce visage, se redresser un peu pour l'embrasser. Il se sentait glisser à nouveau. Tout allait lui échapper, même ce visage qu'il avait tant désiré et qui était si accessible en cet instant. Il n'arriva pas à bouger un muscle, il s'endormit les yeux ouverts.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois ce fut à cause du soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre. Si Tsuzuki l'avait laissé en paix il n'avait pas pensé à fermer les volets. Il devait être tôt.

Le jeune shinigami rassembla lentement ses esprits. Au fir et à mesure que la mémoire lui revenait il éprouvait de moins en moins l'envie de se lever. Finalement il retira les draps par dessus son visage. La veille il avait fini ivre et pour un peu il se serait presque jeté sur... sur... "lui". Comment allait-il pouvoir le regarder en face? Perturbé, il effleura de ses doigts ses lèvres brûlantes. Encore un effet de l'alcool sans doute.

Hisoka ne resta pas plus de cinq minutes sous ses draps, les habitude et son amour de la ponctualité prenant le pas sur sa honte. Une fois lavé et habillé il sortit de la chambre. Il faillit se heurter à Tsuzuki qui apparement allait entrer.

"Ho Hisoka! Alors ça va mieux?

-Jusqu'à que tu ouvres la bouche -- j'ai mal au craane xx

-Ha cette jeunesse qui n'écoute rien - bon on a une mission en cours.

-Je-sais."

De retour dans l'immense hopital carrelé, il retrouvèrent sans difficulté la chambre de leur jeune protégée. Ayant pris soin de venir dans les heures de visites, il passèrent sans encombres devant l'accueil. Il stopèrent d'un même mouvement devant la porte blanche de la salle de repos. Hisoka était nerveux. Pendant tout le voyage son partenaire avait délibérément évité son regard. Il angoissait en se demandant si par malheur il n'avait pas parlé pendant son sommeil et dit certaines choses qui auraient forcé l'éloignement du doyen shinigami. Mais il était de retour en mission... ses soucis personnels attendraient. Ce fut lui qui ouvrit la porte.

Shun-Leï dormait encore. Il alla s'assoir à côté d'elle tandis que son partenaire inspectait discrètement les fûda. Tous deux savaient qu'ils étaient surveillés par un infirmier caché derrière la vitre de verre fumée. Tsuzuki s'assit sur un tabouret à côté d'Hisoka et murmura.

"Ils ont soufferts. Ils ne tiendront pas une autre nuit. Il faut la faire sortir de là le plus vite possible.

-Je sais mais c'est impossible, répiqua-t-il sur un même ton, à moins qu'elle ne subisse une brusque amélioration de son état on ne la laissera pas sortir.

-... ...si son état empire il la laisseront...

-... ... tu veux que..."

Il y eut un gémissement. La jeune fille se réveillaient. Tous deux se tournèrent vers la pale adolescente qui ouvrait lentement les yeux. Le visage d'Hisoka se décomposa. Il se tourna brusquement vers Tsuzuki qui était la parfaite allégorie de l'expression "bouche bée". Les yeux qui venaient de s'ouvrir n'avaient plus cette horrible couleur noire et terne, mais étaient désormais d'un violet intense qui éclairaient son visage et lui donnait une allure différente, une nouvelle étincelle de vie. Elle aussi regardai Tsuzuki mais d'un air tranquille où il n'y avait aucune surprise. Comme aucun des deux propriétaires d'améthistes ne semblait décidés à parler, Hisoka tenta un phrase.

"Tu... tes yeux... ils..."

Elle manifesta les premières marques de paniques depuis longtemps. L'effet des médicaments se dissipaient sans doute. Elle porta une main devant ses yeux l'air affolée.

"Je... je... ils... de quelles couleur...

-Ils sont violets, réussit à articuler Tsuzuki.

-C'étaient des lentilles n'est ce pas? Ils te les ont enlevées pour l'opération. C'était donc ça tes "problèmes de vue"?"

Shun-Leï rougit et se calma. Elle regardait ses draps comme si elle craignait que son regard ne les brûle.

"Je les porte... pour être comme tout le monde... avant ils... avaient peur de mes yeux. Ils pensaient que j'étais une sorcière. Alors j'ai mis des lentilles et j'ai changé d'école... ... ..."

Hisoka se doutait que c'était un résumé avantageux des traitments qu'elle avait du subir enfant, à l'égal de Tsuzuki. Un rapide coup d'oeil à celui ci l'informa qu'il ne quittait plus la jeune fille des yeux. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé un semblable, après toutes ces années. Il sentit son coeur se serrer. De la jalousie? Non il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça. Il était en mission.

Il posa des yeux un peu trop froids sur la blessée mais parla d'une voix adoucie.

"J'aimerais que tu me racontes... j'ai un peu vu avec mes pouvoirs mais je ne sais pas exactement... qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé?"

Elle tressaillit un instant et sa voix tremblait tout autant qu'elle quand elle entre-ouvrit les lèvres.

"Vous... vous... vous allez..."

Tsuzuki saisit doucement sa main et la serra entre les siennes. Il regardait la jeune fille dans les yeux.

"Nous allons te protéger. Je t'en fait le serment."

Le jeune empathe tiqua. A chaque fois que Tsuzuki fesait cette promesse ses "protégés" s'arrangeaient pour mourrir, sous ses yeux de préférence. Il ne croyait pas plus que ça au mauvais oeil mais...

Les paroles durent faire leur effet et revigorèrent la jeune fille qui se redressa.

"C'était juste après mon changement d'école. Même si j'étais normale aux yeux de tout le monde... les nouveau éléments on toujours du mal à s'intégrer. Kalas était un garçon populaire dans ce lycée. Il est venu me souhaiter la bienvenue et m'avait dit que si je n'avais personne à aller voir je pouvais venir le trouver quand je voulais. Donc... je suis restée avec lui. Au fil des jours il m'a présentée à ses amis. Je m'entendait bien avec Kanno... finalement je me suis intégrée à leur petit groupe. On était souvent ensembles, lui, Kanno, Meiko, Ran, Sabaki et... moi.

"Ran... avait des problèmes avec sa famille. Sa mère était partie avec un autre homme homme et l'avait abandonnée à son père qui passait ses nerf sur sa fille. On la récupérait régulièrement le matin, complètment abatue et couverte de maquillage pour cacher ses blessures. Ran... était une fille provocante, elle ne machait pas ses mots. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle souhaitait que quelqu'un s'énerve sur elle et finisse par la tuer lors d'un règlement de compte. Mais elle s'en sortait toujours vivante, et toujours avec plus de blessures à porter. Nous cinq on l'aidait du mieux qu'on pouvait. Mais même si le soir elle nous quittait avec le sourire le lendemain on la retrouvait plus pitoyable que la veille. Un jour Sabaki qui en avait marre se disputa avec elle. Ce jour là on apprit que Ran s'était faite des entailles sur les bras. On avait tous peur pour elle alors un jour, on s'est tous retrouvé dans un cimetière et on a juré tous les six de ne jamais se mutiler, de ne jamais en venir au suicide. On voulait que Ran fasse le serment mais on pensais que le faire toute seule l'aurait rendu trop facile a brisé. Alors en plein hiver sur un tombe, on a tous juré de ne jamais mettre fin à notre vie."

Elle marqua une pause et ferma les yeux. Hisoka devinait que l'évocation de ce serment était important pour la suite. Kalas. C'était le nom du jeune garçon blond qu'on avait retrouvé noyé. La suite serait moins joyeuse encore. Il remarqua alors seulement la mains blanche crispée sur le drap qui tremblait.

"Continue, encouragea-t-il de sa voix la plus douce."

Elle acquiesca puis repris.

"Quelques mois passèrent. Ran était partie de chez elle et vivait chez moi. C'était petit mais à deux c'était plus joyeux. Plus aucune nouvelle entaille ne marquait ses poignets et on passait nos soirées à rire et à parler. Elle était devenue forte et radieuse. Et on était tous heureux de la voir comme ça. Un jour je l'ai retrouvée en train de faire ses bagages. Elle m'a sourit. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle règle ses histoires. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour la retenir... alors je l'ai laissée partir.

"Après ça... elle n'est plus revenue en cours. Au bout d'une semaine je suis allée frapper chez son père. Personne n'avais répondu. J'en ai parlé aux autre et aucun de nous ne savait quoi faire. Sabaki est allée au commisariat mais ça n'a jamais rien donné. Pour tout le monde Ran avait "disparu". Ca nous a beaucoup affectés. J'ai commencé à avoir peur de rentrer chez moi. Revoir le porte que j'aurais du fermer, repenser à ce moment et aux mots que j'aurais dû dire. Alors le plus souvent possible j'allais chez Kalas. Je le voyais... tous les week-end et quelques jours dans la semaine je dormais chez lui. Il mangeait de moins en moins et vomissait s'il se forçait. Sa famille ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devenait squelettique, nerveux et irritable. Un jour en revenant de l'école il s'est arrêté et m'a regardé. Il avait l'air effrayant. Donc son visage mince ses yeux paraissaient énormes. Il a dit quelque chose comme "oui je comprend maintenant..." et "elle apelle...". Je suis rentrée chez moi avec un sentiment de malaise. Le lendemain matin je me suis réveillée avec une poupée dans les bras. Vous l'avez sûrement vue. Cette poupée blonde aux yeux bleu en verre. Je l'ai repoussée et je me suis levée. Dans la journée on a appris que Kalas avait été retrouvé dans la rivière. La police a dit que c'était un suicide. Moi, Sabaki, Meiko et Kanno n'y croyons toujours pas. C'était plutôt quelque chose qui l'avait angoissé, traqué et tué au final. Et moi je passais désormais mes journées chez Kanno.

"Deux jours après la mort de Kalas je me suis de nouveau réveillée avec la poupée dans les bras. J'ai couru au lycée et j'étais rassurée de les trouver toutes les trois, aussi intacte que l'on peut l'être après la disparition de deux amis chers. Mais à l'heure du repas un communiqué du directeur a annoncé qu'un jeune s'était suicidé cette nuit en se jettant sous les roues d'une voiture. C'était le petit ami Kanno. Elle était inconsolable... je... j'ai voulut rester près d'elle pour l'aider... mais elle ne voulait plus manger, plus venir en cours, plus rien faire... Elle ressassait ses derniers moments avec lui... essayait de se rapeller des signes de detresse qu'elle n'avait pas vu, un moment où elle aurait pu changer son destin. Elle s'en voulait tellement... A partir de ce jour "ça" a commencé. Quand je rentrait chez moi la lumière s'éteignait toute seule et ne se rallumait plus. Les volets claquaient et se fermaient tous seuls, même si je les attachait, et ensuite je n'arrivait plus à les ouvrir... et ensuite... dans toute la maison... il y a eu... des... bruits... A n'importe quelle heure... des gémissements, des bruits d'ongles qui... grattaient le parquet... des voix qui chuchotaient dans les murs..."

Elle ramena les mains près de sont visage ; évoquer ces souvenirs la terrifiait. Mais elle continuait quand même à parler. Hisoka pensait même que si lui et Tsuzuki disparaissait brusquement elle ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Ca ressemblait à un délire malsain.

"Je me suis réveillée une troisième fois en enlaçant la poupée. Ce jour là... ce jour là j'ai accompagné Kanno partout ou elle allait, je ne la lachais pas une seconde. A un moment elle m'a demandé de la suivre... on est allées sur le toit de l'école... je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir... elle s'est jetté dans le vide... après ça les voix des murs étaient plus claires... elle me disaient que c'était de ma faute... que je ne devrait pas être en vie... que c'était de ma faute qu'ils étaient tous morts... que je devrait donner ma vie pour expier... Ensuite le frère ainé de Sabaki est mort... c'était le dernier membre vivant de sa famille... et après sa mort tout s'est mis à trembler dans l'appartement, mais seulement chez moi. Tout tombait et des fois les couteaux flottaient... à chaque fois que j'entrais dans la cuisine. Des fois je voulais dormir et ils venaient jusqu'à déchirer les draps... alors je ne dormais plus la nuit... J'ai reçu un coup de fil anonyme pour me prévenir de la mort de Meiko. Je suis retournée en cours mais elle était toujours vivante... j'étais heureuse. Elle a voulu venir chez moi... elle a essayé de m'étrangler. Je l'ai repoussé. Alors elle est partie... et le lendemain elle était morte.

Ensuite la vie était devenue invivable. La porte de chez moi était bloquée... et toutes ces horreurs qui se passaient. Il fesait noir mais des ombres effrayantes dansaient sur les murs. J'ai enfermé la poupée pour qu'elle ne ressorte plus jamais... je voulais... moi je voulais... je voulais mourrir mais je pouvais pas..."

Tsuzuki se raprocha et pris la jeune fille par les épaules. Doucement il l'ammena contre lui.

"Du calme... c'est fini maintenant..."

Hisoka regardait avec le plus de détachement possible la scène qui se déroulait. Bien qu'incomplet le récit de Shun-Leï lui avait permis de comprendre l'ensemble de la situation. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas précisé, par oubli ou par faiblesse, sur les morts de ces amis il le savait déjà.

"Pourquoi tu ne pouvait pas mourrir? demanda gentiment Tsuzuki."

Elle leva vers lui des yeux prêts à pleurer.

"Parce que... j'ai promis..."

Puis elle se jetta contre l'home brun, pleurant de façon presque hystérique. Aussitôt l'infirmier de garde entre dans la chambre et lui administra un sédatif. Elle se calma au bouts de quelques minutes et les deux shinigami furent priés de partir. Hisoka partit devant et entendit Tsuzuki murmurer à la jeune fille qui était au bord du sommeil.

"Mais que vaut une promesse faite à un mort? Réfléchis-y. Tu es la seule à avoir honoré ton serment."

Pas de réponse, elle était probablement déjà endormie. Les deux dieux de la morts quittèrent donc l'hôpital.

Hisoka avait proposé de retourner voir l'appartementn mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Tsuzuki, ils n'avaient plus de preuves à chercher, ils devaient juste attendre le réveil de la jeune fille. Les fûda qui avaient été endomagés tiendraient la nuit selon l'aîné du duo, ce qui fesait qu'ils avaient une après-midi devant eux jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre ) petite réwiew pour n'importe quel commentaire :heart:


End file.
